Pikmin 4: Reunion
PLEASE NOTE! This page belongs to TremorTheEarthmaster so don't edit, OK? Pikmin 4: Reunion is a Nintendo game for the Wii and Wii U. The game revolves around Poch, a Pikmin living alone on the moon orbiting the planet of the Pikmin. When Poch finds an old rocket, he takes his chances to travel to his species' planet, to learn how he got to the moon and to settle down back home. Along the way, he also meets Olimar and Louie. Gameplay The game play in this game is very different to the previous game, as it differs when playing as different characters. While playing as Poch, the view is first person, from Poch's eyes. When playing as Olimar or Louie, the view is third person. Storyline Poch is seen sleeping in an Onion made out of sticks, on top of a giant rock, looming over a forest. As the sun rises, he wakes up, sliding down the rock and into the forest. Poch is alarmed to find that all the fruit has wilted, but looks at a distant hill where ripe fruit is hanging. Running towards it, he falls into a ravine. Poch (now in the player's control) must climb the cliff face to halfway, then travel along a strange stone bridge. Poch discovers a small home carved into the cliff. On the wall, rock art depicting a small circle orbiting a big one stuns Poch. The game zooms out to show Poch's planet, which is actually a moon, orbiting the bustling Pikmin Planet of FF-404. Poch quickly rubs dust off the next part of the picture, showing many Pikmin on an identical big circle, and a dotted line going from the moon to the big circle, the Pikmin Planet. Poch has a daydream about him being surrounded by other Pikmin. He carefully inspects the dotted line, and realises there is a rocket drawn on it. Poch leaves the home in search of rocket parts, and collects a log, some sticks, and wilted fruit to build his rocket. However, the model does not fly. Poch realises he needs an engine, and explores the forest in search of one. Poch climbs a tree and notices a strange metal wall in the distance. When he reaches it, he uses Clear Way to knock out parts of it with his head. He breaks his way through the wall and collapses on the other side. He realises he is inside an enormous spaceship, mostly buried under the earth. The metal wall was the wing, so Poch inspects it until he finds a Thruster. The next day, Poch returns with his Thruster and attaches it to his spaceship. He prepares for blast off, again imagining having other Pikmin around him. As the ship begins to blast off, static appears and the screen switches to a diary entry from an Unknown Astronaut, who talks about how he once crash landed on the moon of FF-404. He laughs about the experience, although he claims he has always been puzzled, because he was almost certain there was Pikmin life living there. He has never been certain when or how it got there, but is sure it came from the Pikmin Planet... Somehow... After clearing the Moon, Poch crash lands in an Arctic environment, where he first comes in contact with the planet's wildlife, in the form of the first boss battle, the Drylipped Dragon Larvae. Poch must defeat the creature by running circles around it and hitting its weak spots with what is currently his only attack- Head Smash. After defeating the creature, a snowstorm occurs, blowing Poch into the wind. Poch must then do midair parkour across floating leaves and sticks, until eventually he reaches The Pinnacle, a sharp stone Spike sticking out of the ground. Poch slides down clumsily, landing at the bottom in an abandoned pile of Onions. Poch turns the Onions into a house with an Onion for each room. After creating a bed, Poch will sleep. In the morning, Poch must journey out to find food and, hopefully, other Pikmin. After collecting some fruit, Poch is confused that he hasn't found any Pikmin. He suddenly sees Pikmin footprints, and follows them, first to his Onions, and then further into the forest, however, they abruptly stop. Poch suddenly hears creepy noises, and runs away. Another diary entry from the Unknown Astronaut appears, this time addressed to Olimar. He talks again about his experiences on the Moon, and how he had a neat house inside the cliff face. He tells Olimar that since he is so close, he might as well give it a visit, but warns him not to get stuck... Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:JoyCon Games